The present disclosure relates to an encoding apparatus, an encoding method, a decoding apparatus, a decoding method, and a program and, more particularly, to an encoding apparatus, an encoding method, a decoding apparatus, a decoding method, and a program capable of reducing a remaining area in encoding data in the case where a quantized signal is subject to variable length encoding.
When a spectrum signal of video or audio is quantized in each of quantization units and is subject to variable length encoding, bit allocation is determined in each of the quantization units (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Nos. 3419497 and 3046224). For the determination of the bit allocation, normalization information of the spectrum signal and noise masking information patterned to adjust the bit allocation in accordance with an audible region of the sense of hearing are mainly used.
In the case where the bit allocation is determined by using the normalization information of the spectrum signal and the patterned noise masking information, the control of the bit allocation in accordance with the audible region of the sense of hearing may be implemented.